Revenge is Bitter Sweet  A Being Human Fanfic
by nerdyheart15
Summary: Amy, Josh's fiancé, is angry at him for leaving her. She sends someone very old and very powerful to make him suffer. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"You can help me find him?"

"Of course I can, I can find him and I can bring him back to you."

"I don't want him back, I want him to suffer, suffer for leaving me."

"That, I can do." The witch smiled, a crooked smile at the angry fiancé. "Of course, this will cost a pretty penny, are you willing to pay it."

"I will pay anything you want; it's his money after all." The angry women cracked a small wicked smile. She took her check book out of her designer purse. "Name your price."

"$500,000 will cover everything, including a slow painful death." The witch hoped she could use her dark magic, to kill this man. She hasn't done a revenge spell in a century.

"No, I don't want his dead. I just want him to suffer, for leaving me alone." The women thought about his death frequently, but if he died, she would loose her money.

"Of course, then $300,000 should cover it." The witch watched as the women filled out the check, happily. She handed her the money with out the slightest bit of hesitancy. She sensed that her heart had become cold from loneliness and then even colder with greed. "Did you bring an item of his, something that meant a great deal of sentimental value." The women slowly pulled a picture out of her large purse, and handed it to her. She was surprised to se that she was not in the picture. "Who is this, with your fiancé?"

"Her name is Emily, she's his sister." Her tone was full of disgust. "If she gets in the way, for any reason feel free to do whatever you please." She handed the witch a roll of cash. "Emily would have made the worst sister in law anyways, plus If you do something to her it will crush him."

"It will be my pleasure." The witch understood completely, after all this meant that she may get to use that revenge spell after all. "You may leave now, Amy." The witch watched the other women walk out the door.

She never usually took jobs from the rich ones, after all that did have means to destroy her if she did something to upset them. The only reason she took this particular case was because of the unusual circumstances. The man had everything going for him, a supporting family, a loving fiancé, a medical career and lots of money. Then two years ago he completely disappeared and wasn't seen again till his sister found him.

"You are an unusual man Josh." The witch said to no one in particular, then took out her book a black magic. "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Aiden! Have you seen the oregano, I need it for the pasta!" Josh was looking frantically from cabinet to cabinet, trying to find the spice.

"Calm down fluffy." Sally appeared with a smile. She walked towards the refrigerator and pointed at Josh's to do list. "One, buy another 'to do list' for fridge. Two, get Aiden a birthday present. Three, buy oregano for big dinner." The ghost was laughing, but laughed harder when she saw the young werewolf's face. "What's the point of having a 'to do list' if you never look at it?"

"You, you... ah just leave me… have you seen Aiden?" Sally giggled at Josh's stumbling then she shook her head no. "Oh, well I guess, I have to go to the grocery store now, great." Josh grabbed his keys and wallet and walked towards the door, but stopped when his ghost roommate appeared in front of it. "What?"

"Can I come with you, I haven't been in a grocery store since… well you know." Josh held open the door, and gestured his hand for her to go. "Thanks Josh! If I could hug you, I would." The ghost walked out with the werewolf right behind her. He opened the passenger car door for her, not aware of the strange look he was getting from one of the neighbors.

…

"So how do you know so much about cooking?" Sally looked at Josh as he began to de-bone the duck he bought. He was being paid to prepare a meal for the Smith's down the street, so they could impress one of their bosses.

"Well, it was either culinary school or medical school." The look on the werewolf's face seemed slightly sad. "My father thought it would be better for me to go to medical school." The werewolf laughed awkwardly. "Wow that seemed like such a long time ago."

"Oh, well… what are you making?" Sally could tell that the conversation was making her roommate feel uncomfortable.

"For appetizers we will be having a delicious Bruschetta ala Muffulletta followed by a delicious French onion soup." Josh was speaking in a snotty French accent, which made the ghost smile. "Then for the main course a delicious pan seared duck with red chili pear sauce with bourbon-brown sugar Asian pear relish and a side of potato-blue cheese cakes."

"Hmm, sounds way too complicated for $150 if you ask me." Sally looked around the kitchen and sighed at the huge mess that was being made. "What's for dessert, something I can't pronounce?" She looked at Josh and smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"For desert they will be having chocolate cake." He laughed and realized it was such a simple dessert compared to the other things he was making.

"Made by scratch?" Sally couldn't help but smile at Josh's laughter. It wasn't his usual sarcastic one but it was sincere.

"Nope." At this point Josh was laughing so hard he had to stop stirring to stop from spilling the complicated array of ingredients in his bowl. "The guy's boss prefers it from a box." Sally began to laugh so hard, that she caused the water that was beginning to boil over the rim of the pot.

The two roommates stopped laughing when the bag of flour exploded and Sally watched as Josh cleaned it all up. "Josh? Can I ask you a question?" the werewolf turned his head towards the ghosts direction and nodded. "What was your life like before you got turned?" The werewolf sat down and looked at the floor. "If you don't want to talk about it, its perfectly alright." "No, no it's fine." He looked at the ghost and smiled. "Back home I grew up in this huge estate. It was just my mom, dad, Emily and me." He took a deep breath, and Sally saw his eyes start to water up. "It was nice; we even had the dog to complete the perfect image." He laughed one of his infamous awkward laughs and ran his shaking hands threw his hair. "I was tutored till I was about fifteen, then I went to high school. That's where I met Amy, she was great." Sally looked concern; this was hard for him she could tell. "She was the one who asked me out. We both went to college together, she was pre-law and I went pre-med. I asked her to marry me shortly after graduation, she… she said yes." Sally sat down next to Josh, and watched as tears fell. "Emily, well she was happy for me, even though… I mean, I don't think she ever liked Amy." Josh looked away from Sally, ashamed of the tears he couldn't stop, but he still kept going. "We went for a walk that night Emily and I, she told me her biggest secret." Josh took another long deep breath. "We ran into this guy somewhere in the woods, he needed some help so I went with him, and Emily ran to go get the jeep. We were walking and then there was this noise and we ran. We ran right into this monster, and he just tore the guy to shreds. The monster attacked me, and I hit me head." Josh had struggled with the last few phrases of his story, and he just broke.

Sally stood up, not sure what to do. So she just did what felt natural, she hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden walked around the video store trying to find the perfect movie for him and his roommates. After about ten minutes of searching down the aisle he finally decided to ask someone there, their opinion. He saw a woman not far ahead of him, wearing a red leather jacket and jeans.

"Excuse me?" She turned around and smiled at the vampire. "Do you know any good movies? My roommates are all down and depressed lately and I think that maybe a few beers and a few good movies is what they really need right now?" He smiled one of his most charming smiles.

"Oh yeah, follow me." She went down to the comedy section and picked out three movies. "Well it sounds like they need a laugh. " She was flirting with him, he could tell. "So here is a romantic comedy, an action comedy, and just a classic comedy. This way you have a little bit of everything." She started to walk away, but Aiden stopped her.

"You know, I've never seen you around here?" Aiden really was curious as to why he hasn't met this girl. The video store was small; the only people who came here were the ones that lived in the neighborhood.

"I just moved here today, and I got sick of trying to move all the furniture around, so I thought I would take a break and see if I could move them tomorrow." She smiled at the vampire and held out her hand. "My name is Morgan."

"Aiden." He shook her hand and smiled. "You know, if you need any help feel free to ask."

"I just might take you up on that offer." She smiled and walked away, when she got to the door she turned around. "It was really nice meeting you." She left before he could even say something.

There was something off about Morgan though. When he was around her, he didn't feel thirsty. This was a feeling Aiden hasn't had in over 200 years.

…

"Josh! Sally!" Aiden arrived to his home, waiting to tell his roommates about the strange person he met at the video store. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen, so he headed in the direction. "Did you guys know that we had…" He stopped at the scene in front of him. Right before his eyes was Sally holding Josh, whispering something in his ear, comforting him. "What happened?"

"He just sort of… broke." Sally looked at Aiden her eyes looked sad, like they ran out of tears a long time ago. "He was cooking, and I asked him about his life before he got turned, and he just kind of… you know." Aiden knew his friend would be fine. This wasn't the first time he had a breakdown like that, this just seemed to be worse.

"Well I have to finish this meal if I want my money." Josh got up, and hugged Sally, then stopped. "Sally?"

"What" The ghost thought she did something wrong.

"You're touching me." Josh and Aiden smiled but Sally looked confused. "Sally, your _touching_ me." The ghost smiled and began to laugh. She ran over to Aiden and gave him a hug. Josh smiled at his roommate's new found happiness. Then looked at the huge mess that was the kitchen

"Do you need anything?" Sally and Aiden asked their friend in unison.

"No I'm good, really." Josh gave them a sincere smile, letting them know he would be okay. "But could you call the Smith's and tell them that I'll be there with their dinner at seven or so." Josh turned away and began cooking once more. "So what did we know?"

"That we have a new neighbor?" They shook their heads no. "Her name is Morgan." Aiden continued to tell them about the mysterious new neighbor and their encounter at the video store.

"So, when you are around her, you don't feel thirsty?" Sally asked the vampire, intrigued by his story.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing, I was just talking and I never even felt like I usually do." Aiden smiled, at the thought of not having that feeling one more time.

"Well, I think you and Josh should help her move in." Sally smiled and sat down at the now clean kitchen counter top.

"Oh yeah, lets help the strange new neighbor move into her house." Josh's sarcastic tone, only showed that he was himself again. "Hey, maybe I could make a batch of cookies, and Invite her over to dinner while we are at it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Josh stood there with his mouth slightly agape. "What? Josh, I haven't had this feeling in over 200 years. Josh, it's a nice feeling to have."

"Fine, whatever you want." Josh rolled his eyes and took something out of the oven. "Help me carry this over to the smith's and well go help her move in."


	4. Chapter 4

"Josh these cookies are simply to die for." Morgan couldn't believe it. Here in her house was her client's fiancé, her next target, and he was a werewolf. She could have killed him then and there, but she knew it wasn't the time or place. And then there was Aiden, the kind vampire from the video store. She saw friendship between the two even before she realized their supernatural gifts. Ways to make Josh suffer was already playing through her mind like a gory horror film.

True she has been around for a few centuries now, but Morgan has never met a vampire and werewolf that were civil to each other, let alone be friends and roommates together. She understood the vampire's reason, after all spending time with a werewolf kept him from feeding, the smell of a werewolf alone, for vampires, is enough for them to loose their appetite.

"Hey Morgan, all the furniture is put in place, do you need help with those shelves?" He was sweet, even though she could sense that he didn't want to be here. In another life time that would have meant that she would question her target and why he deserved what was coming to him, but that would never happen again.

"That would be awesome Josh, really it would be." Again images of ways to torture him filled her mind, making her smile. It was almost ironic, that she would earn what little trust he had left and then tear him apart when he least expect it.

…

"Admit it; you felt at ease with her didn't you?" Josh looked at his vampire friend and sighed. It was weird he was usually so anxious at this time of month, but he felt human being around her.

"That doesn't mean we can trust her, you know that Aiden." Sally appeared scaring Josh. "Don't do that!"

"I want to meet her." Sally sat down. "I wonder if she can see me. Could you invite her over?"

"Aiden already did, tomorrow night for dinner." Josh really didn't like the idea. Everything felt strained between the three since Sally found out the truth about her death and with the Ray dilemma. "And Sally she would have to be very open minded to see you."

"Josh leave her alone okay, besides its not like your turning tomorrow so you can try to be a little relaxed." Aiden gave Josh a beer and sat down next to him. "Now what movie do you guys want to watch?"

…

"_So you met him. Tell me how was my fiancé doing?"_ Amy's voice would have normally chilled any person to the bone, but Morgan met worse.

"Well, he's more interesting then I thought he would be." Morgan laughed; Josh wasn't the boring, geeky freak that his fiancé made him out to be.

"_You might have a problem."_ Again her tone was cold but Morgan could sense a hint of sarcasm. _"His sister is going to try and talk some sense to him in a couple of days."_ Morgan knew this wasn't a coincidence, and she was intrigued if not oddly proud with Amy at this moment.

"I feel as if you had something to do with this, regardless, she won't be a problem at all." Morgan heard a sigh of relief come from the other end of her cell phone. "It will be as if she never existed."

"_Well that's one way of destroying Josh, KILL his sister."_


	5. Chapter 5

Sally sat at her house alone, waiting anxiously for one of her roommates to come home from their job at the hospital. Being a ghost was lonely at times, she missed being with people, who had normal problems, like what to wear to a wedding, not what's the best place to turn into a werewolf?

The ghost sighed and went once again to the place of her death. She traced the broken tiles with her fingers. Questions ran through her head rapidly never stopping. If she was still alive would she have been happy married? Would she have met Josh and Aiden? Other questions accrued, but none as frequently as those two. She cared for her roommates a lot, they were like two older brothers, but she still wished she was alive.

Sally decided the best thing to do was to get away from the broken tile. It seemed like a metaphor for broken dreams, and she like everyone else didn't like thinking of what could have been.

Sally walked to chair next to the window, and sat down, watching the world pass her outside. It has been raining hard for the past day and a half and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. She did her usual rounds, but stopped when she felt like someone was watching her. She turned her head to the house across the street and saw the new neighbor looking strait at her, but she was gone in another glance.

_Strange_, was the only thought that went through the ghost's mind, and that was a word a ghost living with a werewolf and a vampire seldom used.

…

As much as Josh was a good roommate, Aiden couldn't stand the smell of him when he was near the full moon and wet.

"Please Josh when we get home take a shower." The werewolf rolled his eyes, and shook his head splashing water all over the interior of the car. "Really Josh? You did not just splash water all over my face?"

"Well you had it coming." Josh laughed at his friend's disgust. "Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of clothing? I swear I've spent more on laundry detergent then I do on groceries." Aiden only smiled at his roommate's random show case of OCD.

The two got out of the car, and saw Sally sitting at the window, waving to them. She looked like she had to tell them something important, and the two were almost at the door when Josh stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Aiden knew Josh's keen sense of smell was strong, but the look on his face told that it was more then just the usual smelly piece of trash. "What do you smell?"

"Nothing." The werewolf just stood there a little longer, getting more soaked by the minute. "I thought I smelt… something familiar, but its nothing." Josh looked at his friend's concerned face, and tried to reassure him. "Really, it's nothing."

…

Morgan looked across the street with a satisfying smile on my face. Everything was going according to plan.

The ghost has seen her, the spell to call rain was working wonderfully, the vampire asked her out to coffee on her break, and the werewolf was walking right into her trap.

Morgan really wished those three would be a challenge, after all the last time she had any fun was during the civil war.

She decided to start working on her next spell, she wanted it to be done already but the vampire was quickly becoming an annoying distraction, usually he would have been dead by know, but this unique situation required him to stay alive. She took out one large white candle and set it on the table. This spell was tricky and complicated, but if it worked, once lit it would release a beast.


	6. Chapter 6

The vampire thought it was nice to get out of his usual setting and 'eat' somewhere new. Morgan had taken him to a new coffee shop that opened up in town less then a week ago. It wasn't too crowded and the smell was pleasant.

Aiden felt like he was somehow taking advantage of his new neighbor, it was just being around her made him feel more human then he has in the past 200 years. She was beautiful, there was no doubt to that, and she looked like she was in her mid twenties. Her eyes however told a different story. Morgan's eyes were deep and gave the appearance that she was wise beyond her years.

No woman has ever made him feel this way. It sounded corny and he knew many men would laugh, but all those ridiculous greeting cards that he poked fun at were true.

"So, how was work today?" Morgan smiled at him and flashed an irresistible smile. It was all just cat and mouse to her. He would invite her for coffee, and she would ask him to a movie. Before anyone knew it his dead heart will be in her hands, as she watches his body turn to ash.

"Oh it was fine, I had a short shift today, and the hospital wasn't terribly busy; which is a good thing of course." Aiden liked her, and he was positive that the feeling was mutual. He caught her staring at him more then once now, and she always blushed when he did so.

"That's good." The two talked for a long time, telling each other a well rehearsed lie about their lives. It was easy, for Morgan, she just sat there and ran spells through her mind, knowing everything the vampire said was a lie; but she was careful to listen to anything about his roommates. Soon however their drinks were done, and Morgan, trying to keep up her appearance, actually had to get back to her 'job'.

"We should do this again how about a movie." Morgan looked at Aiden but gave him no time to respond, if he was going to be around her it would be on her terms. "I'll pick you up at eight on Friday." She left him hanging there in the coffee shop. She knew his type, adventurous, different, and fearless; he also enjoyed a good chase. Morgan knew his type, and she was going to give it to him.

…

Josh was worried, that smell only came from one person. The smell of warm vanilla with a hint of spice filled his nostrils again. He was standing in the poring rain, and yet he could still catch a glimpse of the smell. The werewolf walked back inside and went to his room to put some warm clothes on.

"What do I smell like?" The werewolf jumped when the ghost appeared in front of him while he was changing.

"One, don't you ever do that again; and two, don't you know how to knock! What if I was naked!" Josh quickly pulled a t-shirt over his body and looked at his 'too friendly' ghost roommate.

"Sorry, but it's not like I haven't seen it before." Sally stopped giggling and put on a serious face "What do I smell like?" She looked at her roommate's confused face. "I was talking to Aiden, and he said that everyone had a unique scent, and that werewolves could smell them. I was just wondering if maybe people who are dead had a scent too."

"Well, I can't smell you." Josh looked at Sally's face and knew his answer had upset her. Ghost's have no scent, that's why Sally could sneak up on Josh so easily. "Now that is." Sally's expression on her face was filled with confusion. "But, scents never really go away. I can smell what you used to smell like, when you an actual scent that is."

"Okay then, what did I _used_ to smell like." Josh's senses were on overdrive because of the full moon tonight, but he led her downstairs to her favorite chair, where her scent was still the strongest. Josh took a smell of the air, and eliminated the smells that he knew wasn't hers. Sally looked intrigued by what he was doing.

"You smell like, a garden, after it rained. It's all fresh and new, and everything is wonderful. It's a powerful scent but it's not an over bearing one." Sally smiled at her roommate, and Josh smiled back. The ghost thought to her self that underneath all of that sarcasm and unwanted anger there really was a sweet guy.

"Thanks." Sally sat on her chair and smiled; Josh sat down on the couch next to it and turned on the news. "Have you ever turned when it rained before?"

"Yeah, once, it was horrible. I woke up and I was covered head to toe in sludge." Sally made a small giggle, and looked out the window once more.

The door opened suddenly, and Josh fell off the couch with a loud thud. Aiden walked in, soaking wet, and was leaving muddy footprints over the clean floor. "You guys, the coffee was amazing, Morgan is amazing, I think I like her." Aiden finally noticed that Josh was on the floor glaring at him.

"Oh Aiden thank you so very much for leaving muddy footprints all over my clean floor, they add a certain oomph to the room." The vampire quickly picked up his muddy mess and sat down next to the too.

"Josh, are you feeling alright?" The ghost and the vampire looked at the werewolf sitting on the floor. He was clenching his stomach in complete pain. The werewolf howled in pain. Aiden looked outside, it was dark, but it would be almost two hours before o the Josh usually changed.

"It's too early." Josh let out another painful howl, which shook his roommates to the bones.


	7. Chapter 7

Sally couldn't handle the agonizing screams coming from her roommate. She always felt like she could handle seeing him changing into a werewolf, she's seen _An American Werewolf in London_, enough times, but this was different.

"Sally, I need you to turn the radio on very loud, like we practiced." Sally waved her hand towards the radio, and soft music was playing. "I think maybe you should try that metal station." Sally waved her hand and the radio turned to an unrecognizable station, and turned the speakers to full blast. Aiden went down to the basement with inhuman speed and made sure that the basement could handle what was going to happen.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Sally cringed and noticed Aiden do the same. Josh was on the floor, holding himself. His body was convulsing, and his bones were shifting and being put back into place. The very sounds were bone chilling and completely unnatural. The ghost only could only stand as she watched the vampire pick him up and race him to the basement.

…

Aiden cringed once more, the sound was unbearable. There was so much pain in his friend's voice. This wasn't natural. He knew that. Josh's body was being forced to change before he was ready.

"Aiden, when will this stop?" Sally looked as if she was about to cry, and her roommate sat down next to her.

"I don't know. This never happened before. I've seen him change once or twice, and it was never like this. This is forced Sally, and its hurting him." Aiden gave Sally a quick hug, then pulled away and started to pace. Aiden knew he shouldn't turn to the other vampire for help, and it would be the last thing Josh would want him to do, but right now, Bishop would be the only person who might know anything. "I'm going to get help."

"Wait, you can't mean Bishop Aiden?" The ghost watched her roommate as his eyes darted from hers. Sally nodded, and Aiden was gone in a flash. She understood the risks, Aiden would probably owe Bishop some horrible favor in the future, but if he could help ease her friend's pain, it might be worth it.

Sally sat on the stairs going into the basement. The door had no windows, no way of peering in to see if everything was okay. The ghost was worried; there had been no noise from past the door in almost five minutes. She knew how Josh was when it came to his privacy, but she was sure he would understand.

The ghost walked through the door and into the room cautiously. It was dark, and difficult to see, but she heard a soft whimper coming from the corner of the room. The ghost slowly approached, not afraid of what she saw but afraid that she couldn't handle it.

"Josh?" Sally leaned towards her roommates shaking figure slowly. "It's me Sally." The werewolf mumbled something, but the ghost couldn't make it out. Slowly Josh's shaking figure turned to his other side, and Sally gasped.

His mouth was agape, and Sally could see the teeth slowly growing more canine, the gums bleeding. His facial structure wasn't the same either; it was more animal like, but not quite there yet. Her eyes went down to his now tearing shirt. The bones in his chest were cracking and the ribcage seemed to grow into a more canine like structure. His hands were the last thing Sally could see in the poor lighting. His nails were black and growing very slowly, his knuckles were larger and they were bending to an inhuman shape.

His eyes were what made the ghost break. The werewolf's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and tear marks could be seen across his cheeks, but the color was off. It wasn't his normal doe like brown eyes that she knew so well. His eyes no matter how sad, always had this small glimpse of hope hidden deep within their chocolate pools, but his eyes weren't even the brown doe eye colored she found to love, his eyes were a bright frightening yellow, and the red veins could be seen clearly.

"It hurts… so… so badly." The ghost could tell that even talking in such a quiet, soft tone was making Josh absolutely miserable. "I want it to stop, I… I want to die." Tears were now falling from both of the roommates' eyes once more, both from a different kind of pain.

Sally held him once more and spoke words of comfort whenever his breathing was quiet enough for him to hear her. She knew that he couldn't hurt her because she was a ghost, and they both found an odd comfort in that. There were moments when her eyes caught his, but ashamed Josh looked away. The werewolf didn't like Sally to see him like this, but at the moment the coolness of Sally's touch felt welcomed to his burning, itching skin. She held him for what felt like a life time.

"No… no… no, no." Josh scrambled away from his roommate and howled in pain. His back was shifting and cracking and he knew that finally the transformation would soon be over. He could feel the bones in his legs shift to a different position.

Sally walked up and went to guard the door.

"_Sally you need to promise me, that if Josh changes before I get back, that you keep him in the basement." _

"_What if I can't do it Aiden, I'm not strong at all, and I don't even know if I can keep the door shut."_

"_Sally, you have too. Werewolves have a taste for flesh, especially vampire flesh."_

The ghost had a promise to keep, and no matter what happened to her or to Josh she had to keep that promise.

"_What I he escapes? What if I can't stop him?"_

"_Then you have to do, what needs to be done."_

…

"Bishop, I know you are in here!" Aiden to the funeral home as fast as he could, and he almost ripped the door handles off.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite dog walking vampire." Marcus stood there with his usual cocky grin, but Aiden could hear the slight hesitation in his voice. Before Marcus knew it he was against the wall with a wooden stake close to his non beating heart.

"Listen. Marcus. You will tell me where Bishop is, or you will die." Aiden knew Marcus feared death. It was said that being staked in the heart when you were a vampire, was one of the most painful things in the world. If it was one thing Marcus, did not like it was pain.

"Now, now Aiden there is no need to threaten my secretary." Bishop walked in slowly, his cool, calm voice chilled the room. "If you let him down, I'm sure we can talk about this like adults." Aiden threw Marcus to the floor, and went to wear bishop was standing. The stake was still in his hand."Put the stake down." Aiden knew it wasn't a suggestion, but a threat so he threw the stake to the other side of the room. "Good, good. Now what is it that you want?"

'Bishop, is it possible for a werewolf to turn early." Aiden still stood his ground but he sat next to Bishop when he gestured to the seat. The older vampire sat down and waved his hand to a women, who quickly brought back two glasses of blood.

"Drink, I insist." Aiden drank the blood slowly, taking in the freshness of it. "I have heard that sometimes a _mutt_ can indeed transform earlier." Aiden cringed at the sure disgust in his voice when he said the word _mutt_. "I assume, that's what is going on with your little pet right know."

"Bishop, you have to understand. This isn't natural for him. I've never seen or heard anything more painful in my life." Aiden looked up from his cup to see if there was any reaction from the older vampire, but his face was as calm as ever. "If you know anything, please, tell me what to do." Aiden knew asking this from Bishop was like making a deal from the devil, but Aiden needed his roommate.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you Aiden. I've heard of wolves transforming earlier then they were scheduled to, but that's through their own free will, or because some powerful force stepped in and changed them early." Bishop got up from his chair and started walking away. Remember what I said Aiden, the mutt's hunger will only be satisfied by one thing, and I'm sure we don't have to have that conversation again. Do we?" With that final question Aiden was left alone to ponder.

…

"Hello?" The witch did not like to be interrupted while she was performing a spell, especially one that required her full concentration.

"_It's usually polite to call an old friend when you blow into town, and start making a bunch of people miserable with your spells."_Morgan simply smiled at hearing her old friend's voice.

"It's nice to hear from you, it has been a very long time Bishop."


	8. Chapter 8

Many people had a problem with who they were, and who they wanted to become but Morgan, never felt conflicted. The witch was old, but with age came great power.

There was a point in her early life, where she was called Morgana. She was the most feared sorceress in all of the lands; her only rival was that of Merlin. She and Merlin had fought in many battles previously, but the real turning point in her life was when she lost.

Morgana often would go through every detail of that faithful night, the night when everything went horribly wrong. She had all the power in the world, it was the night she could finally defeat Merlin and take all of his power, but she was betrayed.

The witch felt foolish in this, but she had fallen in love with a young man, whose power was that of a wolf's. He was an immortal, like her, and she had felt a connection with him. He also thirst for power and vengeance for the ones who did him wrong. She didn't realize that he was a spy for the very man she so despised.

Merlin had taken almost all of her power, and left her nothing more than a pathetic witch. The word was still poison in her mouth, _witch_, she was once something that witches worshiped, but now she was no better than any of them.

Anger had filled her body when she was betrayed, and she cursed her lover, turning his once great power, into an unbearably painful one. His great power, which he had used against her, now was restricted to the moon. She also cursed him with the taste for human flesh, so that he could destroy the women he truly loved.

That is why this case was so very personal for her indeed. The once mighty sorceress had created the curse of the moon and bestowed it upon her lover, and that curse was now upon the man that she was sent to destroy.

There was something different about this werewolf, and she would use him to get what she wanted most of all, power.

…

The werewolf woke up in the cold basement, naked and aching all over. His head was ringing, and he could feel his own blood stick to the sides of his face, near his ears. Josh looked around the basement, and noticed all the damage that was done, it was almost recognizable.

He got up slowly, and traced the claw marks on the wall with his finger. He looked up towards the stairwell and noticed the door was nothing more than a pile of broken wood and splinters. He found the bag that Aiden had put down there for him, and he quickly put the clothes on that was inside of it. Somehow the vampire had managed to find the same ugly pair of Zubaz in there, with a wife beater. The werewolf would have laughed, if he had a voice.

"Aiden, I think he's finally up." Josh could here Sally's hushed voice, and listened to how quickly Aiden had gotten up from his chair, and towards the staircase.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" Aiden and Sally were laughing, but it was forced and uncomfortable. Slowly the werewolf made his way up the stairs, the pain in his mussels causing him to stop every couple of steps. He looked up and noticed that Sally was in tears, and that Aiden had a worried look on his face. Josh went to the kitchen, and drank a glass of water slowly. He could feel his throat heeling, and he knew that he could speak again.

"So, how are you feeling?" Aiden asked him as he sat down next to his roommate. The vampire was worried that what his friend went through last night, might have hurt him more then just physically.

"What's up with Casper the weeping ghost?" Aiden smiled, at the fact that Josh could at least crack a joke. The two faced there roommate as her crying was starting to turn on the faucets in the house.

"Josh… I am so sorry, I had to do it. Aiden said… and you, you were getting so close… and you couldn't get out and, and I just… just had to stop you." The sink began to shake and the ghost turned away from her roommates.

"What did you do?" Josh felt fine, besides the splitting headache that he had. "Wait, does this have something to do with the blood, and the headache?" Sally slowly turned around and nodded her head. Her eyes began to fill with tears once more, and a look of total shame graced her face. Josh got up and quickly hugged his roommate,, hoping it would calm her down, but he looked at Aiden who nodded and mouthed that they would talk about it later. "Well, not that I don't love the whole hugging thing, but I have to take a shower and un-douche-ify myself.

The two watched as their friend, slowly made his way up the stairs to clean up. They all had a long day ahead of them, but something lingered on all of their minds. Why did this happen?

…

Emily was sitting on the edge of her childhood bed looking at a picture of her and her older brother building a sand castle on the beach. She missed how simple life used to be. Back then the only thing she had to worry about was that Josh wouldn't help her cross the street, now she had to worry about whether she was ever going to see him again.

He left so suddenly. After the incident in the woods he wasn't the same. She could only imagine what it was like seeing someone being torn to shreds like that, beyond recognition. He was doing a good thing helping the hiker, and a part of her always asked; what if I got there earlier?

The incident in the woods was a close call, and Josh could have easily been the one that had been killed. That's when she decided to tell him about her secret. She knew that it was too much to handle. In less than a month Josh went through a family crisis, a death, a near death experience, and an engagement. Telling him the fact that she was a lesbian, might have been what made him go mad. He told her otherwise, but it wouldn't escape her mind.

Was it her fault? Did she ruin Josh's life?

…

The hot water felt nice on Josh's aching muscles, and it helped clear his head.

Ever since he woke up, he has been seeing flashes. Flashes of what happened last night, and they weren't pleasant. He felt his body tense up once again; even thinking about last night put him in physical pain.

The thing that startled him most was all the power that Sally had. The werewolf could barely remember it, but he did remember this high pitched sound in his ears, it was one of the most painful experiences he ever had to live through. Then he saw flashes of Sally's face, even though she was dead, she looked truly terrified, and that was what really hit him the most, that he was that terrible of a creature, that he could even scare the dead.

He felt it may be better to put that behind him. Aiden was always telling him to be more _Zen_, and don't sweat the small stuff, unfortunately for Josh, his problem was over seven feet long and extremely deadly.

Josh got out of the shower, into some clean clothes, and decided to go out for a long walk, to ease his mind. He walked past his two roommates and gave them a nod, letting them know that he would be back soon. Going outside would usually clear his mind, but Josh felt uncomfortable.

The scent of vanilla filled the air.

…

"So, you are telling me that Josh, changed early because he wanted to?" The ghost looked at the vampire in complete surprise.

"I know it sounds, ridiculous, but bishop said that a werewolf could change at will, if it really wanted to." Aiden couldn't believe it himself. Why would the one person, who hates what he is the most, want to become a monster?

"Well did he say anything else; I think it's safe to say that we can rule out the theory that he wanted to change early." At this point Sally was pacing back and forth in front of Aiden, hoping that through her pacing she could find some answers.

"He did say one thing, but it's impossible." Aiden knew it had to be, their kind was still around, but none of them would be powerful enough to pull off or even survive such a difficult task.

"Aiden, you're a vampire who is living with a werewolf and a ghost. I think it's safe to assume that nothing is impossible." The ghost finally sat down next to Aiden and sighed. Whoever said ignorance was bliss nailed it right on the nose. She would give anything right now to be wearing her favorite dress, and drinking some cheap coffee. Instead she was trying to answer the question as to what the hell is happening to her werewolf roommate, with her vampire one.

"Bishop also stated that if a powerful source laid a hand, then a werewolf could change before the full moon." Aiden searched Sally's face to see if she might have any clue as to what he was talking about, but her eyes begged him to continue. "Sally, witches are the only ones with the capability to cause this."

"Witches. Exist. Too." The ghost sat up to her feet, and she began making incoherent mumbles about how ridiculous her life was becoming.

"Yeah, but none of them would ever have the power to pull this off, the only ones who could were said to be killed. I myself only have met one witch, and she barely had enough power to complete a simple love potion." Sally just looked at him, like her whole world had become an even bigger mess then it already was. "There are barely any witches left Sally." The two only sat down in complete silence for what felt like an eternity.

"So, Josh changed of his own free will then." The ghost just looked at Aiden and gave him a smile.

"It would seem so… yeah." The vampire couldn't believe it himself, and he laughed at the ridiculous situation that the three now found themselves in. sally joined him, but the laughter was short lived.

"What are we going to do?" The answer hung in the air, haunting them, teasing them. It was a question that all of them have asked many times in their life, whether they were actually alive, dead or undead. The answer to that question however, was almost always the same.

"I don't know."

…

The photo she was holding had tear stains all over it. It was just her and him, in each other's arms. His mother had taken the photo when they weren't looking, and this simple candid was all that was left of him.

They had a terrible fight that morning about something so small, that even she couldn't remember the details of why they fought in the first place. Things however became very violent, very fast. Her fiancé wasn't a violent person, and she knew that, but something in him snapped, and he hit her. The look on his face still haunted her dreams, his facial expression was full of complete disgust and surprise. His eyes however, said another story. They were filled with satisfaction and something wild. He ran right out the door, and left her there alone crying.

She knew that he would run to this old dinner that they went to as a kid. The coffee was cheap and awful tasting, but the service was nice and the food and overall atmosphere were comforting. She had talked to the owner and she said that he bolted out of the door after collapsing to the floor.

The next morning, she woke up on the couch, witch a blanket gently laid across her. She must have fallen asleep there. She ran to her room, hoping he was there, so she could talk to him about what happened, but everything was gone. His clothes, ipod, books, even pictures of him were gone. The only thing he left was muddy footprints and a white rose on the bed with a note:

_Please, forget me._

He had left her all alone, and heartbroken. She had no idea where he was, or what happened to him. She cried herself to sleep almost every night for almost two years, before the realization that he was never coming back hit her.

Amy looked at the photo one more time, and reluctantly handed it over to Morgan, who promised her that Josh would soon be feeling the same pain she felt. Her heart was cold now, and she knew exactly what she wanted, revenge.

Authors Note:

Wow, that was my longest chapter. I am so gracious for all of the reviews that I have received, and I wanted to thank anyone who read this for taking an interest in my story (even though reading through the last couple of chapters, had some grammar errors). I love hearing what others have to say, and appreciate suggestions (like longer chapters lol), and I also appreciate opinions.

**I was trying to think of an actress that I imagined Morgan to look like and ****Odette Yustman (You Again,) just because I can see Aiden being completely crazy for her, not to mention she had that exotic look that I wanted Morgan to have.**

**Amy was a little harder but I imagined her to look something like Emmy Rossum (Phantom of the Opera, The Day After Tomorrow), because she looks so kind. I honestly love Amy as a character, and she has her reasons for wanting revenge on Josh, and I will reveal that soon.**

**Anywhosers, I would love your opinion on the people I picked as characters (and who you would have picked). I look forward to reading more reviews in the future!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Josh?" Her roommate had been taking a shower for a half hour now. "Aidan wanted me to tell you that he would like to take a hot shower, because he actually has to go to work today." Josh had locked the door, and although Aidan could have easily broke it down, they both agreed that adding a broken door to their agenda was not a good thing.

There was no movement behind the shower curtain. "JOSH!" There was still no movement behind the show curtain, and Sally was starting to get freaked out. "Josh?" She moved very slowly towards the shower, and pulled the curtain back slowly.

"I GOT YOU!" Josh jumped out and scared Sally making her vanish, she reappeared and flung a toothbrush at him. He just stood there and laughed at his roommates embarrassment

"That was so not funny." Sally vanished once more, to where Aiden was standing, laughing at her expense. "You were in on this too, weren't you?" Aidan just smiled mischievously and continued to laugh.

"I took a shower last night, or did you forget that?" Aidan continued to laugh, taking in the enjoyment of the moment. "We have been planning this for a couple of days now." They both turned around at the sound of Josh laughing.

"Let's just say, we are kind of sick of you popping in with out a warning." Josh sat down next to his roommates on the couch, and shook his wet hair splashing water everywhere

"Josh, I hate it when you do that." Aidan looked mad at Josh, because he hated the smell of wet dog. Josh shook his head one more time, splashing more water on Aidan, and laughed. Aidan lunged at Josh and the two were wrestling on the floor.

"Wow guys, way to be mature." Sally rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. She enjoyed these lighter times, and she loved how Aidan was like Josh's older brother some days. "You too have such a bromance going on" She had barely whispered that last part, but both of their inhuman hearing had picked it up, and they stopped wrestling and looked at her. They both jumped up and quickly separated. Josh walked into the kitchen and the two followed.

"So, what do I want for breakfast this morning?" His head was in the fridge searching for something, he pulled out some eggs and milk. He went over to the cupboard and took out six slices of bread, a bowl, a plate, cinnamon and some vanilla. "Well I guess I'm going to have some French toast this morning."

"Oh well enjoy your French toast." Aidan grabbed a mug and poured coffee into it. He sat down next to Sally at the table and just watched their roommate cook. It was oddly entertaining watching Josh cook, the way he would beat the eggs, and take forever to pour things into the bowl. The strange thing Aidan noted was when he took the cap off of the vanilla, he just stood there, and he seemed to be reminiscing about something. He made a mental note to ask him about that later. Josh was done about twenty minutes later and sat down at the table.

"Six slices that is a lot of French toast." Sally giggled and Josh just rolled his eyes and swallowed his food.

"Well with the whole… you know. I eat a lot more then the average guy. So it's a good thing you guys don't eat otherwise our grocery bill would be bigger then the rent." Josh continued to wolf down his French toast, and Sally had a disgusted look on her face. "So when do you have to go to work?"

"Now, actually." Aidan got up, put the mug in the ink, because he knew if he didn't Josh would yell at him later for it, and then Sally would yell at him for having to listen to Josh yell at Aidan. He grabbed the car keys and rushed out the door.

"Do you want to go on a walk or something?" Sally gave josh a wide eyed look full of hope.

"Yeah let me do the dishes first." Josh continued to do the dishes, and thought to himself what an enjoyable day he was having. He actually did want to go outside. Lately the only thing he did want to do was go outside.

…

Aidan was having a very boring day of work. It was one of those days where everyone thought it was best to give him all the paper work, and make him sit at a desk. Aidan was beginning to get very thirsty, and he knew he couldn't slip out, so he decided to call Josh for a distraction, but his phone rang instead.

"Hello?" The vampire did not recognize the number, so he was hoping he could at least recognize the voice.

"_Oh hey Aidan, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out to dinner, and maybe back to my place for a movie or something."_

"Oh, yeah Morgan, that sounds great actually." Aidan, knew he shouldn't be going anywhere with an attractive women, after what happened last time, but Morgan was intoxicating and he had to know more about her. He silently decided not to tell his roommates of his date tonight

"_Great, you can pick me up at 7:30, don't be late, and bring me some flowers or something."_

With that she hung up. Morgan was different from most girls, and he was extremely attracted to women who could just take charge like that, and make the first move. He still knew he was in for a chase, but this way it wouldn't be so hard.

The rest of the day went by very quickly, and before he knew the clock read 5:30 and it was time for him to clock out and go home.

Aidan had to admit that it felt nice having something to do tonight. He cared about his roommates a lot, but it was starting to worry him that he found Josh cooking was a high form of entertainment for his Friday nights.

Aidan could sense something was wrong the moment he got inside the house. He walken in the living room and notices a pile full of broken light bulbs, and Josh was standing on a chair screwing in new ones.

"What happened?" Josh just cocked his heads towards the staircase where Sally was, crying. Aidan walked over there and sat down next to Sally. "What's wrong?" It took a while for the ghost to stop crying, but she did eventually.

"I was a Bridget's house, and she was on her couch crying." Aidan gave her a look to keep going. "Aidan, she had a black and blue eye. Danny hurt her." The ghost took a short pause to take a deep breath because she knew is she didn't Josh would be picking up more broken glass. "I'm scared for her." The vampire could feel all of her sadness, and anger in that one phrase. The ghost was mad at Danny for killing her, but she was angrier at him for hurting someone who was as nice as Bridget.

"Listen. I know you are mad at Danny, and you have every right, but, I think Bridget is a smart girl, and she can take care of herself." Aidan looked at Sally's eyes and she nodded.

"Yeah, Bridget is a smart girl, I'm sure she will be able to notice Danny's dark Side, before it is too late." Josh came up to Sally and gave her a sympathetic smile. The three sat there for about ten minutes, before their lives came back to them and they were reminded of things they had to do.

"Well, I would hate to ruin this little gathering, but I have somewhere to be." Aidan quickly raced up the stairs to get ready before his roommates had time to question it.

"Josh, could you please call her, or invite her over." The ghost was begging her roommate to do this, she was hoping that Aidan could help, but she realized that Aidan has done so much for her, that he deserves to have a night out. Josh however felt conflicted, he was never very good in awkward situations, more then once was he known to change ascents when he felt uncomfortable, and that was usually followed by him saying something stupid or tripping over nothing.

"Yeah, I'll invite her over to dinner, or something." Josh stood up and went to the kitchen, with Sally not so far behind.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Josh looked at Sally's wide grin on her face, and gave her a look that told her to go on. "I've imagined you ripping off Danny's face, or eating him." The ghost laughed, and sat down.

"So, you think of me then." Josh joined in on the laughing, and continued to pull out various pans and spices. Neither of then noticed, Aidan had rushed out the door, eager to go on his date.

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay, so I know this chapter is short, and I took forever to update, I just wanted to make sure that Aidan's date was perfect and that all of my upcoming character developments are tied in.

So I made a sort of lightish, fluffy-ish, chapter. I just really wanted to bring about the importance of the friendship between the three.

So what did you think of this weeks episode? I thought it was the best one yet.

Any suggestions for what Aidan should do with Morgan on their first "date" (by date I mean evil scheme to try and destroy the trio MUHAHAHAHA – sorry Morgan is so evil, that I had too.) Any ideas for movies (I was thinking a horror movie, you know blood and boobs, a vampire's favorite thing lol)?

Thanks for reviewing, and the following people are awesome:

**Danibat**, _**Silver Dog Demon**_, **ferret assassin nin**, and to anyone who left an anonymous review!


	10. Chapter 10

The vampire could feel someone watching him; he decided to take a different route to Morgan's house in case this person came to be a problem. He sensed the presences following him for a few blocks when he decided to finally confront his mysterious stalker.

"You know Aidan, I would have to say that either I am getting really good at this stalking thing, or you have a lot on your mind at the moment." Aidan did not want to deal with her right now, but because she was a vampire his options did not include running away with his inhuman speed.

"Rebecca." The red head came up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips for a few minutes, but stopped when she noticed that he had stopped kissing her back. "I can't do this anymore."

"Why, have you finally gone gay with your pet?" Rebecca was disgusted and angry with Aiden and he knew. "How is doggie style with a dog?" She leaned in close to him where it seemed that the only thing between her lips and his was a sheet of paper. "Does, he make you feel the way I do?" She grabbed Aidan's head and leaned in planting yet another passionate kiss. Aidan who was quickly becoming aggravated and being much stronger and older Rebecca threw him off of her. "Bishop taught me how to hurt his kind you know." Once again she said it in a whisper, but the threat was enough to make Aidan lash out.

"Stay. Away. From. Him." Aidan started to walk away when Rebecca grabbed his wrist.

"I'm only trying to warn you that Bishop has something planned for Josh." Rebecca looked into his eyes, and Aidan looked back into back into hers, trying to find any hint of truth to that statement. He saw it, that glimpse of humanity. She had been telling the truth, Bishop was going to start something, which means more then one person would die. "I love you Aidan."

"Rebecca, please don't make this more complicated." They sat down on a bench near by and sat in silence for a little while.

"I didn't mean any of those things; I was supposed to make you angry." Aidan looked at Rebecca and saw the tears in her eyes, she had been forced into this world, and she was Bishop's slave. "I'm so tired Aidan."

"I know." They sat there longer, but they both realized they had places to be. "Just tell bishop I was furious, and we can talk later." Rebecca nodded her head, and Aidan kissed her on the forehead one last time, and watched as she sped of to the funeral home.

…

"Wow, dinner was amazing Morgan thank you." Aidan gave her one of his charming smiles. Although he had to force down the food, and he could barely register any of the flavors, the stuff he could register tasted good.

"Thanks." Morgan smiled and took a sip of her red wine. It was almost a shame that the vampire was so attractive and sweet, but that meant his expression on his face after she destroys him will be all that more sweet. It was almost funny how he had no idea what she could do to him right now.

"So, what movie are we going to enjoy this fine evening." Aidan had walked over to where Morgan was sitting and held out his hand, ready to help her out of her seat.

"Well, if you must know, I think we should just watch a classic." She took his hand and led him to the couch in the living room. She put in a movie and sat down next to him. "I hope you don't mind the three stooges, my favorite is _Disorder in the Court_."

"You have just become the perfect women." Aidan couldn't believe he found a girl that was the age he was supposed to be, who actually enjoyed good entertainment.

"Really, that is a strange coincidence." It wasn't a coincidence at all considering how many times she has picked his mind for information. "Especially in this day and age, it seems like the whole world is vampire crazy." Aidan could only laugh at her last phrase, the irony of that statement was just too much to handle.

"Well, listen I am going to get the wine and you can hit play." Aidan got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of white zinfandel. When he got back into the living room he noticed that his date was lying on the couch with no clothes on.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the perfect woman?"

…

"Yeah, thanks so much for doing this, I'll see you in a few then." Josh hanged up the phone on what was probably the most awkward phone call he has ever had.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me." The ghost looked at her werewolf friend and sensed how uncomfortable he was. "Oh, stop freaking, it won't be that bad."

"Yeah well, you're not the one who has to pretend to like… what I mean is…well why can't I be a strait guy again?" Sally laughed and sat down next to josh at the table.

"Since Bridget is in a relationship, she will only hang out with guys that are gay. Besides I wasn't allowed to have guy friends with Danny, and I'm sure that Bridget has to follow the same rule." Josh still felt uncomfortable but he has read enough of his dad's published works to know how true that situation is.

"But what if I screw this up?" Josh was running his fingers through his hair and tapping on the table to an unknown melody.

"You won't screw it up." Sally looked at Josh and leaned in. "You were in all those school plays, weren't you?" Josh stood up, and Sally knew that she would get yelled at.

"You, you were looking through my stuff again weren't you!" Josh was pacing and just kept shaking his head making more sounds that the ghost couldn't recognize.

"Okay, don't you go growling at me! I went into your room to ask if you wanted to go some place, you weren't there but that blue trunk of yours was wide open, so I took a look inside." Sally knew how upset Josh was over this, he still got upset if she saw him in his boxers. "I still respect your privacy." She observed the werewolf as he tried to calm himself down, and if she didn't know the damage he could do, it would have been a funny seen. He had his fists clenched, and his eyes were closed, and she could swear she could here a low growl coming from his chest.

"No, its fine, I guess if I know about all of your stuff then you can learn more about me." Josh sat down, no longer angry at the ghost, but angry at himself. "Why anyone would want to, is still a question to me."

…

"Wow, I never really noticed how badly this place needed a paint job before." Bridget walked into the house and Josh caught a little bit of her scent, it was like a cinnamon role.

"Yeah well, Aidan never wants to go pick out paint colors, and I need another person's opinion with taste." Josh started to fidget with his hands nervously and Sally gave him a look. "So, do you have any suggestions, I was thinking about a sunflower color for the living room, I think it would really open up the place, and give it some light."

"Oh, that would be a nice choice; I'm going to look upstairs." Bridget walked away and Josh turned slowly to face his ghostly friend.

"So?" Sally stood there with total astonishment.

"Josh, I never realized you could actually act." She laughed, and followed Josh into the kitchen, and watched him make lemonade. "You could pull this off."

"Yeah, well beneath this calm, sometimes furry exterior, there are _a lot_ of surprises."

Josh continued to make the lemonade and pour it into the only two identical glasses in the whole kitchen. He took the time to put five ice cubes in each, and put a lemon slice on both rims, which were cut to near perfection. He then continued to put the glasses and pitcher on a tray and carry it into the living room where Bridget was waiting for him.

"Wow, a guy who knows his colors and can make excellent lemonade." Bridget smiled and sat down, feeling completely at ease in her surroundings. "It's almost a shame that you like guys." Josh did the only thing he could do, laugh uncomfortably and awkwardly.

"Yeah, wait until you taste my cooking." Josh threw his hand back like he saw in a movie once and made sure to sit with his legs crossed.

'So, how did you and Aidan meet?" Sally burst out laughing, and couldn't seem to stop. Josh's eyes grew wide, as he thought of something corny to say.

"Well, before I got a job as an orderly at the hospital, I worked in a restaurant for a little while." Sally had stopped laughing and looked at Josh, knowing this wasn't a false story. "It was late one night, and I was poring drinks to these… um… guys, and they were drunk. They somehow knew I was a wer… gay, and they decided to wait around till I was done with my shift." Josh was playing around with his hands not looking up once to Bridget or to the ghost. "They were hitting me, hard, I felt like I was going to die, my blood was everywhere. I gave up hope." Sally sat down next to Josh, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Aidan came, and at first I thought he was going to join them, but he scared them off, and helped me get to the hospital. We've been… you know, ever sense." Everyone in the room was quiet, and Sally noticed Josh wiped away a single tear.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Bridget just looked at Josh with her eyes wide, and full of care. It was the reason she was Sally's best friend, her heart was just so big and open.

"Yeah, well Aidan is a hell of a guy." Josh got up and walked towards the kitchen, with Bridget closely behind. "So, I was thinking a red for the kitchen."

…

The vampire was walking back to his house. He was enjoying the cool night air. He had the most amazing time, and for a second, Aidan felt normal, human. He had he responsibilities however.

"Hey." Sally was sitting on the stairway to their door. "How was your date?" She smiled and rubbed her hand on the step next to her; he went and sat as she silently directed him to do.

"It was… normal." Sally smiled and leaned against her vampire friend. "So what are you doing out here."

"Oh, well Josh is kind of upset at me, plus I keep spooking Bridget out." Aidan raised an eyebrow as to tell her to go on. "Well, I was worried about Bridget so I asked Josh if he could ask her advice on interior decorating. So, he has been acting like a very gay man for the past two hours. Oh, and you and him are madly in love b the way." Sally gave her friend one of her most charming smiles, which just begged him to play along on this little charade of hers.

"Okay, so Josh and I are madly in love. Yeah I got it." Sally hugged Aidan, and the two went inside. "Josh, sweetie I'm home!" Sally burst out laughing and went in the living room, and sat in her favorite chair.

"Oh hey Aidan, you have quite the artist on your hands. The things he plans to do with this house are amazing." Bridget smiled and sat down next to Aidan on the couch.

"Yeah, the things he can do with a paint brush." Aidan gave Josh a look he would normally give a girl, and smiled at his uncomfortable reaction.

"Yeah, well… I'm a… good at it." Josh gave yet another awkward smile to Bridget, and gave her a nod that meant that he would like to be alone.

"Well, I'll let you two love birds get at it then." Bridget went to the door and smiled at the two of them. "You guys are really lucky, you know. You both fell in love with your best friend." She shut the door quietly, and Josh let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, glad that's over. It felt like I was planning my wedding all over again." Aidan and Sally started to laugh, and Josh joined with them, but stopped when he smelled a tiny bit of vanilla in the air.

…

"I know what you are." Rebecca had stalked the witch all the way to the back alley of her apartment.

"Oh really, I'm guessing my dear friend Bishop told you." Morgan knew the young vampire had been following her for almost forty minutes now. She turned around to face the naïve vampire and, smiled. "It's Rebecca right?"

"Listen, I don't care how old you are. But I won't let you hurt Aidan." Rebecca let her fangs out and her eyes turn a deep onyx, it was her warning to the witch.

"Oh please child, do you really think those fangs frighten me." The vampire stood her ground, and Morgan knew this was going to be completely unfair. "I am over a thousand years old, I am the most feared witch in the world, what could you do to hurt me?"

"I love Aidan, and he deserves to be happy." Rebecca had cornered the witch. "If you hurt him, or his family, I will kill you." Their faces were inches apart, and Rebecca could feel the witch breathing on her neck.

"First, I'm going to take away everything he holds dear, right in front of him. I'm going to burn the hose down so he can watch the ghost burn with it. Then I'm going to make him watch as I slowly kill his best friend." Rebecca felt a sharp pain in her chest. "Then I'm going to kill him."

"You'll never do it, he… he is so much stringer then you think he is." Rebecca knew this was the end, but she would be dammed to let even a single tear bring satisfaction to her killer.

"You are a naïve fool, this all starts with you." With that, the witch dug her hand deeper into the vampire's chest and ripped out her heart. She looked at the vampire, whose eyes were wide, but the emotion wasn't fearful or painful like she was hoping, but they showed bravery and hope. She crushed the vampire's heart and watched as it both the heart and the owner turned slowly to dust.

Sorry I took so long to update this chapter, I have been really busy lately.

Anywhosers…

Reviews are lovely as always. I enjoy all types of criticism.

Thanks goes out to all who read my story.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are we actually going to paint the house? Because I think that might be a lot fun." Sally had always wanted to do this, but frankly she was trying to get Josh's attention. "Josh?" Josh startled a little and finally looked at his ghost roommate.

"Only if you want to, it's your house." Josh started looking back outside at the rainy weather. He didn't know why, usually he hated the rain. It made everything muddy and disgusting, but that was all he wanted to do, go outside in the rain.

"Well, I think changing the place up would be healthy for all of us." Sally looked outside, at the rain, and then looked at Josh. She wondered what he could be thinking so intently about. It was actually starting to worry her and Aidan, but lately he was becoming more distant. Not getting anywhere with her vacant friend, Sally decided to change the subject. "So, do you know where Aidan went off to?"

"Yeah, he went to look for Rebecca." Sally looked at Josh, and noticed how intently he was looking outside.

"If, you want to go out in the rain, you can." Sally looked for any type of reaction, and slowly she was becoming more worried, he didn't even move this time. He just sat there. "Hey, Josh, go out in the rain." Sally watched as he did what she told him to do, and she soon found herself alone to her thoughts.

…

Aidan was on his knees. Tears stained his anguished face. He never thought he could be so sad for a death. It took him all day, but he caught a glimpse of silver in the alleyway and saw her bracelet, it was her grandmothers so he knew she wouldn't have ever left it behind. Rebecca was gone, dead.

He quickly went through his mind all the people that could have done this; Marcus, Bishop, even Josh were all capable of killing her. But none of there scent was around, but that just might have been because of the rain.

It always rained when bad things happened in Aidan's long life. The day he was turned it rained, as did the day when his whole family died. Rain represented change, and even though he didn't agree with it, change would always happen. It's the biggest part about being immortal, everything and everyone changes.

If he could kneel in that alleyway forever her could, like a statue slowly wasting away to nothing. But he had a life, and a purpose. He had to find out who killed Rebecca; he had to find out what was happening in his hectic life.

Slowly he got up; he got up to get off the wet ground and to face the world ahead of him. He held her bracelet in his hand, taking in every detail. He wasn't sure why her death meant so much to him. At first he felt responsible for her, but later as he saw how much more human she was then he, Aidan felt something more. She was dead however, but she was more then that, she was free.

"Aidan!" The vampire jumped as the ghost appeared in front of him. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Sally looked worried. "Is that… hers?"

"Yes." Aidan looked away from his friend, and thanked God that the rain would cover his tears. "Rebecca is gone." Aidan looked at his friend for a reaction; Sally only went closer to him and laid a comforting hand on his.

"It's okay to be sad, she made mistakes. That doesn't mean she deserved to die." Aidan was glad, that she could understand what he was going through. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be fine. That's the funny thing about immortality, you get over everything." Sally continued to rub his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "So, is there any reason why you are here?"

"Oh yeah, about that… um… I lost Josh." Sally got up as Aidan did.

"What do you mean, you lost Josh?" Aidan had a confused look on his face, and even though Sally hated explaining herself, she knew she would have to do it.

"Earlier this morning we were just sitting, well he was, and… Aidan you should have seen the way he looked outside at the rain… so I told him to go take a walk. He did, and it's almost night time, and he still hasn't come back. It just made me worried because you know how Josh gets when he's wet. He thinks he smells like wet dog, and he complains about being muddy… and yeah." Sally hoped that Aidan had gotten every word of her quirky ramble.

"Maybe we should go home, and see if he is there. If he is then we will talk to him, if he isn't we wait till morning." Sally looked like she didn't agree with Aidan's plan at all, but she realized it was the only plan they had.

"Okay that plan is fine. But if he doesn't get back by morning we are going to go look for him." Sally decided she would walk with Aidan to their home.

"Sally you seemed more then freaked." Aidan looked at his ghostly friend with concern.

"It's just… Aidan, you should have seen the look in his eye. It was more then a just not there look, it didn't even seem… human." They both went into the house and Aidan took in the smell of the air. Josh was not here. "Aidan, I'm worried about him."

"I'm starting to worry too." The two friends sat by the window and waited for their roommate to return.

…

"Excuse me." The man was lost and was starting to get desperate. He had never been to Boston, and on a rainy day like this, he didn't want to be outside anymore then he had to. The man he tapped on the shoulder and turned around. He must have been sitting in the bench for a long time based on how wet his cloths were. "Can you help me find where I need to be?"

"Yes, I can." The other man stood up and walked over to the lost one on the other side of the bench. "Tell me where you need to go."

"I need to get to Crossroads Avenue. Do you know where that is?" The man nodded his head, and for a moment he swore he could see a flash of gold in his brown eyes. "My name is Mark by the way." He held out his hand, and watched as the strange man shook it. He noted how much strength was in his handshake for such a small looking man.

"Hello Mark." The stranger let the other man's hand go very slowly. "If you follow me, I can get you where you need to go." Together, the two walked to an unknown place.

…

It was morning and Sally was still looking out the window, waiting desperately for her roommate to arrive home. She was looking when she spotted Josh in his stripped sweatshirt walking into an alley way with a man she did not recognize.

"Aidan." Sally shook him awake and his eyes went to the direction her finger was pointing to. "That alley isn't known for its friendliness." With that Aidan was already out the door and across the street, Sally followed after making sure the door was shut.

When she arrived she was close to where her two friends were she saw the stranger run from the alleyway holding his arm which looked broken. She ran into the alley way and sensed something was wrong. Josh was acting out violently and Aidan was trying to stop him.

"Sally, I need… your help." Aidan was in the corner, with Josh quickly coming at him. He was growling fiercely and it looked like he was trying to claw Aidan's eyes out.

"What do you want me to do?" At this point Josh had Aidan cornered and was lifting him off the ground with one hand, the other one placed firmly above the vampire's heart. Aidan couldn't speak, he couldn't tell her what to do so Sally did the first thing she thought of. She ran as fast as she could and went onto Josh's body possessing him. The two struggled at first, but Sally wasn't fighting Josh, she was fighting the wolf. She eventually gained control and released Aidan from Josh's deadly grasp.

"Thanks for that." Aidan was rubbing his neck, and was surprised to find it not broken. "How long do you think you can hold him?"

"I can hold him long enough to get to the house and take some sleeping pills." Sally put up the hood to conceal Josh's glowing gold eyes. The two walked calmly to the house and Sally quickly ran in. It was strange being in Josh's body. Because he was a werewolf, everything became more vivid. It was almost too much to handle; colors and lights were too bright, sounds were too loud, and smells were revolting.

"Okay, take the whole bottle and lay down upstairs." Sally took the bottle from Aidan's hand and started to take the pills as fast as she could. "I need you to stay in him until he stops fighting back." Sally nodded and went up the stairs. Already she could feel Josh's body calm down and grow weak. She got into Josh's room and lay down on his bed, waiting for him to fall asleep.

"Is it working?" Aidan was a safe distance from Josh, just in case he should wake up and be crazy again. Sally nodded because she couldn't feel his mouth, so she knew it was almost time to leave. Being possessed had an effect on the body making it weaker, that combined with almost a whole bottle of sleeping pills would put Josh out for a couple of days. Eventually the ghost sensed that Josh's body wasn't fighting anymore and she got out of his body and appeared downstairs next to Aidan.

"Aidan, what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know." Once again that question followed by those three words haunt their minds.

**Authors Note:**

So I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I know it wasn't as long as chapter 10, but I felt inspired to write it. I really felt sad when Rebecca died, so I decided to write what Aidan might feel about her death.

Anywhosers…

I promise to explain what happens to Josh and get back to his fiancé Amy.

Oh and the whole vanilla thing, has a purpose.

PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
